Silent Bully: Gary's tale
by Stefanie D.K
Summary: When Gary has is put under a trance of sort by Dr. Kaufmann, he is transported in the nightmare world of Happy Volt, Bullworth, and Bullworth Academy, where it will test his insanity to the edge. GARY'S POV


Silent Bully: Gary's tale

I can't believe this is happening! I don't understand anything anymore. I can't find anybody. Where's Petey, and hell, where's Jimmy-boy! All I know is that I woke up from a dazed, everything around me was either on fire, or covered in ice. I'm alone now, which would be great if I was back in the real world… but this…. I don't want this.

*

*

*

*

*

I remember a few days ago, I had to go to "therapy". What an excuse to send me away for a couple hours. I made my way up to the gates to the insane asylum, Happy Volt. I'm suppose to go once a month to see if I've been "behaving" like I should have. But would it matter? I could go in, act out like that I am ok, then leave and wreak havoc on everyone. But I'm moving away from the topic.

I went to the orderly, and sign my name in under the clipboard that had "Appointment" written on it. After that, I had to sit in the "waiting room" and wait for the damn therapist to come and get me. After 25 minutes, he finally came and got me. We went into his room, where he "examines us". The room had dark red wallpaper, with various degrees on it.

He had me sit down on the green moldy therapist chair that patients usually lay on, and just "relax". He went to sit on his own chair that faced towards the chair I was sitting on.

"So, tell me Mr. Smith," the therapist, Dr. Kaufmann started, "How have you been. Is everything going ok since you have left Happy Volt? It must be _very_ nice being out in the real world once more." I shifted a little when he said that. Nice? It wasn't nice! It sucks! Everyone hates me (which doesn't bother me at all) but my only friend is a complete Femme-boy!

"Oh it's _**GREAT**_! I just _**LOVE**_ being out in the real world," I started. "What could be better than being in a world where everyone makes fu--"

"LANGUAGE, Mr. Smith! You know my rule about bad language," Dr. Kaufmann stated, glaring at me. Crap, I hate it when he does that!

"Where everyone makes STUPID rumors about me being here or what I did to the school. I can say most of the rumors or the school is pretty much on the nail. But the ones I hear from Happy Volt?! Almost all of them are fake! I have never stabbed three orderlies at once, nor have I been sexuality assaulted be other patient!"

"I see…… I want to try something," Dr. Kaufmann started. "How about you lay down and…"

"OH HELL NO! I don't think so! I don't know what your're thinking, but I'm NOT falling for it." I said.

Dr. Kaufmann sighed and got up. He went over to his little "bar" he had there, and started to pour a drink. Great, already sick of me and now resorting to getting drunk while I'm here, JUST GREAT!

"It's nothing like that," he said, pouring his drink into a small glass. "It's more like, I want to see what happens if I put you, how to say, under a "spell". Nothing much, just that I want to see what happen to you under this kind of state."

It seems kind of fishy, but then again, this whole place smelt of fish, in my opinion. I sighed and got to the laying position on the chair, and stared at the ceiling. I started to get a little impatient, as I started to tap my fingers on the bed. He was about done with mixing his drink, when I sat up, fed up with lying down. He turned around and motions his hand, to tell me to lie down. With a big sigh, I laid back down. He started to walk back and went to sit in his chair. After taking a sip of whatever drink he had, he started to speak.

"I want you to close your eyes, and when you hear something, I want you to have your eyes stay close. Ok?" he said.

I stared at him with a glare. Great I knew he was going to do this. But I knew I can fight him off, so I went with it. After about 5 minutes with my eyes close, I started to hear some strange demonic noises. Not really creepy, but not something you hear in everyday life. This went on about 10 more minutes until I heard glass shattering. I jolted up and turn with my eyes wide open towards where the therapist was. But he was gone. All that was left was his drink, shattered on the floor. The room was no longer dark red, but dark orange with blood coming down from the ceiling. Ok… this is kind of spooky. Although it's very cool, but indeed spooky. I got up and started to walk towards the chair he was in. There was dust all over the chair. In fact, everything was covered in dust. I started to laugh, out of how funny this is.

"OK, Dr. Kauffman. This is great! This is wonderful! I don't know how you did this, but this is awesome!" I said. But all there was, was silence. I chuckled. I started to head towards the door, turning my head back to the room.

"Ok, I'm _**leaving**_. BYE! I said, as I walked out the door into the strange, dust covered world. It was pretty creepy. Nobody is around. I didn't hear any screaming, or footsteps. I started to get suspicious, so I turned down the collider, going towards the Rec room. And as I enter, the doors behind me slammed shut. It freaked me out a bit, but not much. But when I was here, I remember those doors would never do that. In fact, you literally had to push them open and close them.

The Rec room too, was covered in dust, but it looked… burned. Like someone set fire to the place. If this wasn't a dream, that would be totally awesome. I walked over to the TV, which was surprisingly on. When I was here, the TV was broken, so all you could see was black static. Now, it's white static, but when I got closer to the screen, I can see details of a girls face. It might just be from some sort of show, so I backed away and started to walk towards the door that leads to Cell Block: A. When I was here months ago, I was in Cell Block: C. Only the more criminal insane go to Cell Block: C, while people who were drug abusers and only had minimal problems went to Cell Block: A.

When I got to CB: A, the walls were the same as the rest, but one of the cell doors was completely opened. I started to walk towards it, thinking it was no big deal. But when I got in front of the door, there was a body hanging upside down, blood coming from their stomach onto the ground. The lights in the room were flickering dimly. I went into the room, but once I entered the door shut behind me, and the lights went completely out. I turned around, trying to get out, but the door would not budge. Then all of a sudden the lights came on, but instead of the normal lighting, it was bloodshot red. And the man hanging woke up screaming, and grabbed my vest. He was pulling me towards him, and I can see the gruesome details of his face. His mouth was completely removed. His eyes were bulging out, and the top part of his head was completely gone. I don't know what is going on, but this is ridiculous.

"OK doctor, this was fun, but time to stop this charade." I said, turning my back while moving backwards, trying to get the man's hand off of me. But there was no response. Nothing. And for once in my miserable, suck-ish life, I was scared. Not that I'm scared of the man, but for the fact that, I was locked in a room, with a man trying to do something to me, and nobody around. I finally ripped off the man's hand and turned swiftly around to the door.

"HELP, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed. "GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" And just like before, there was no one to come let me out, or give me an answer.

I felt my knees hitting the floor, with my fist on the door. I looked around, and saw the man still screaming and reaching out to me. Then all of a sudden, my head started to hurt. It felt like someone was taking a knife and slowly cutting around my head. It was so painful, that I started to scream. I scream at the top of my lungs, and my lungs felt like they were on fire. Then I started to feel the world changing. It started to get cold, and so did my body. I slumped over on to my right side. Still holding my head, I laid there, screaming, until my whole world went black.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: I don't know if I'll continue this or not. It was for my oral/written class and I thought about doing Gary POV (which I might have sucked at…. I don't know.) So If I do continue this (which for me would be awesome) but don't give your hopes up D:


End file.
